In a recent disk array system, mounting density has been increased and performance thereof has been improved. Accordingly, higher cooling performance has also been demanded in order to cope with the temperature rise due to the increase in heat generation of component parts and resulting performance deterioration.
For example, in the disk array system of a predetermined method, elements such as boards (circuit boards) corresponding to various functions and power sources are installed in the system chassis by means of the structure and method of a module (also referred to as a unit, package, and assembly) to take the maintainability into consideration. Further, by mounting fans, heat sinks and others in the system chassis and modules, considerations are given to the ventilation and cooling function. For example, the high-density mounting and high cooling performance are realized by the configuration in which each module is inserted through the opening in front or at the back of the chassis and connected to the front or rear surface of a backboard inside the chassis and by the configuration in which a cooling air flows to the rear surface (back side) from the front surface of the chassis via the backboard by the fan operation.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-022057 (Patent Document 1) discloses an example of the configuration of the conventional disk array system.